


Seeing Double

by Elayna



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the biggest changes in life arrive in the most innocuous of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have written another story that could easily have sequels. Um, maybe? It was supposed to be short and cracky, but it didn't quite turn out as expected. My thanks to [](http://bellewhan.livejournal.com/profile)[**bellewhan**](http://bellewhan.livejournal.com/) for the excellent betaing.

In Danny's opinion, the beach wasn't completely without redeeming features, not when a half-naked Steve McGarrett was walking on it, wearing only black board shorts and flip flops, a towel tossed over one shoulder and his surfboard under the other arm.

Danny kept his gaze from lingering, since Steve was both his boss and straight. But it was natural to glance at him occasionally as they searched for a good spot in the vast expanse of tourists. Glance at his strong arms, his colorful tattoos, his perfectly ripped abs, all the while keeping up a steady stream of bitching that stopped him from drooling.

"I thought you were a local, McGarrett. I thought you knew places, deserted, hidden places where no tourist ever ventured?"

"This beach has the best waves for a beginner," Steve said patiently, stopping at a small patch of bare sand. "Here's a good place for our towels." He stuck one end of his board into the sand before setting out his beach towel. Danny followed suit, wondering if letting Steve take over his training had been the best idea. They struggled for equality on the job, military-trained boss versus more experienced civilian investigator, but in the ocean, Steve would be firmly in charge.

"Kono said you'd been doing beach practice?"

"Yeah, paddle, paddle, paddle, leap up, balance." Maybe one day he should admit his bisexuality to Steve, to see how the other man would react. Hopefully, he'd take the news better than his fellow police officers in New Jersey had, but the Navy background made Danny cautious. Alienating his partner was the last thing he'd ever want to do, but some days the silence killed him.

"Good. Show me what you got."

"Hey, you're back!" The speaker and her friend were both gorgeous brunettes in colorful bikinis, with flat stomachs, long legs, and busts that more than adequately filled their tops. Both of them were close in Danny's personal space, so he gave them a friendly ogle, happy to use anything to distract him from Steve. "We hoped we'd see you shred again. The way you rode those waves was amazing."

"Danny's going to do some beach exercises first," Steve said firmly, frowning at the women, undoubtedly irked that someone for once appreciated a short blond more than his tall, dark handsomeness. Danny found it a bit odd himself, not that he would ever admit the fact aloud.

"Beach exercises?" The more outgoing one gave Steve a blank look. "It's not like he needs them."

"Yes, he does. Danny's not a very experienced surfer."

That assertion made both women giggle, apparently out of surprise. "Are you having him on or something?" the quieter one asked Danny.

"We've ruined it," the other one mock whispered. "He's probably faking to win a bet."

"Ladies," Danny cut in quickly, because Steve was looking livid at the possibility that Danny was secretly an experienced surfer. "I appreciate your faith in me, but my friend is correct, I'm only a beginner. You must have me confused with some other incredibly handsome fellow."

They gave him dubious looks, as if trying to decide if he was having them on as well as Steve. "Yeah, okay," the chattier one finally said. "If you want to play it that way." They strolled off, talking to each other, and Danny took a moment to appreciate their fine rear ends.

"Are you --" Steve started to ask, then stopped, staring out at the ocean.

"What?" Danny turned to follow the direction of his gaze. It took him only a moment to locate what had captured Steve's attention. Or who, more precisely, because there he was, Danny himself, riding the waves like a natural. Or Kono. Of course, not Danny, who could barely stay on his board, but someone with Danny's exact appearance, only with the bad taste to let his hair be unrestrained by gel, the curls Danny ruthlessly suppressed easily visible. "Fuck. Who the hell is that?"

"Let's go ask."

They walked down to the shoreline, waiting as Danny's doppelganger rode the waves almost all the way in, slipping off his board to wade in the last few feet, stopping abruptly at the sight of Steve and Danny.

"Wow. Who are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same question. Who are you and why…" Danny waved a hand from the top of his head down. "I've heard that everyone has a twin somewhere, but this is beyond ridiculous. We're identical." Mostly identical anyway. His doppelganger must work out even more regularly than Danny did, as his abdomen was ridiculously cut. His tan was an even golden coating over all his visible skin, while Danny's was darker on his face and forearms from so many days running around Hawaii, chasing bad guys in his professional attire.

"Except the hair," his double said, squinting. "How much product do you use?"

"How much product do I use? You meet your double, your twin, and this is the first thing you want to know? How much product I use?"

The double shrugged. "I know how hard it is to tame this hair. You must be a pretty determined individual." He held out a hand. "I'm David Saunders."

Danny returned his handshake. "Danny Williams. And this is my partner, Steve McGarrett."

"Partner, huh?" David asked, shaking Steve's hand. "You're a lucky guy."

"Work partner. And my boss," Danny corrected, not wanting David to have the wrong impression, even though he wished Steve to be more.

"So you're unattached?"

"Are you kidding?" Danny exploded, his temper provoked by David's lack of priorities. "You meet your twin -- we do not know how the fuck that happened? -- and you're chatting about hairstyles and hitting on my boss?"

David gave a sad smile and another shrug. "I'm pretty sure the answer's going to be that this is a total fluke, or I was stolen, because I can believe that of Mom and Dad. Which means that you got raised by our real parents. And with our real siblings, if we have any, and our grandparents and aunts and uncles, and..." He glanced away, and it was hard to tell if he was blinking furiously or if the saltwater drying on his face was reflecting the sun. "I have a feeling meeting you is going to explain a lot, and that I'm not going to like all the answers."

"Fuck." Danny stepped forward, hugging his twin fiercely. He hadn't even thought to doubt his own birth in these crazy few minutes of meeting his twin. What was he talking about? What horrible things had happened to David as a kid? "You are going to love our mom and dad and our sisters. And our aunts and uncles and grandparents and my daughter Gracie. She is going to be so thrilled to meet her Uncle David." He didn't mention Matt, figuring the dirty family laundry could be saved for later.

After a moment of hesitation, David hugged Danny just as desperately. "My adoptive parents are great. They took me in when mom and dad died. They'll be crazy about you."

"Danny, David." Steve slipped his fingers into the pocket of Danny's denim cutoffs, removing his phone. "Should I take a picture so you can send it to your parents?"

Danny slung an arm around David's shoulders, standing beside him, the waves foaming around their feet, gorgeous blue Hawaiian sky all around them. His parents - what had happened that they had lost David? They were going to be wild with joy at the reunion. And then they would have a lot of explaining to do. "Yeah. Take the picture."

~~~

Two hours later, David and the Five-O team stood around the work computer table. Chin and Kono had rushed into headquarters after Steve had called them from the beach, and been busy researching Danny and David's background. It was a little eerie for Danny to see his own face on the table, repeated twice, once on his New Jersey driver's license, the other on David's California's license, only with the bad curls.

"It's pretty easy to figure out what happened. David Petersen was born at 1:20 a.m. on April 4, 1976. David and Daniel Williams were born at 2:35 and 2:57 a.m. on April 4, 1976. David Williams was later discovered dead at 4:15 a.m." Chin flashed their birth and David's death certificates on the screen as he talked.

David spread his fingers out on the edge of the table, like he needed its solidness to steady him. "Let me guess, Mom's baby died and she didn't think it was fair that someone else had two, so she switched the bracelets. She might even have taken the fact that we were both called David as a sign from God."

Chin nodded, agreeing with David's scenario. "It would have been easier to do in 1976. Hospitals hadn't started giving the mother and child matching bracelets. The Petersens checked out immediately the next morning and moved to California. They rented an apartment in Ventura a week later."

"That must have been a difficult drive, from New Jersey to California with a newborn," Kono said, glancing at David.

"To her credit, Mom never balked at doing what she needed to do to get what she wanted," David said, with an air of detachment that Danny found disconcerting. He couldn't imagine ever talking about his parents' flaws with such apparent disinterest.

"Then the Williams had Elizabeth, Amanda, and finally Matthew." Chin flashed Danny's siblings' driver's licenses on the wall screens.

"You didn't say we had a brother before," David asked Danny hesitantly.

For Danny, seeing the doubt on David's face was weird, like he was lying to himself. With a sigh, Danny admitted, "Mattie's a fugitive from the law for financial indiscretions and money laundering. I don't know if you'll ever get to meet him. Or if you do, he'll probably be behind bars."

The news didn't seem to faze David. "Well, finding three siblings is more than I ever expected."

Chin continued, bringing up four more driver's licenses, all Californian. "Adele and Vincent Petersen died on July 5, 1986, in a car accident. Nine months later, David Petersen was adopted by Jillian and Eric Saunders."

"I was lucky that Mom and Dad had left me with friends of theirs that night, or I might have died too. And that the Saunders are great people who petitioned to adopt me."

He could have lost his twin without ever knowing of his existence. As Danny tried to wrap his head around that notion, his phone rang with the opening strains of Frank Sinatra's 'That's Life.'

"It's Mom and Pop." He stepped a little distance from the computer table, to allow the others to talk if they wanted. But they all stood silently, watching him. "Hey, Mom. Pop?"

"It's me, honey," his mom answered. "I'm sorry I didn't hear your call. Your message said it was urgent."

"Mom... look I don't know how else to ask this, other than to just ask it. Why didn't you tell me I was born a twin?"

"Oh Danny." His mom's voice was laced with grief and regret. "We were afraid you'd always feel like you were missing someone and we didn't want to burden you with that loss. How did you find out?"

"And no one ever told me? How did you keep Aunt Abby silent? She understands discretion as well as I like the beach." He was delaying, he knew, because he realized that before the eventually joyful reunion, his parents were going to be devastated to learn they had missed watching their oldest son growing up.

"When your granddad laid down the law, even Abby obeyed. David was just… no more and never to be discussed again. Honey, what's going on?"

"Mom - " He looked at Steve, not surprised when the other man came over to him and gently took the phone away.

"Mrs. Williams? It's Steve McGarrett. You have a phone with email, don't you? I'm going to send you a picture from Danny's phone." Steve thumbed the phone, pulling up the picture he'd taken at the beach, and emailing it. "Mrs. Williams? We met him at the beach this morning. His name is David Saunders."

Danny captured his phone back, trying with his eyes to convey his gratitude to Steve for breaking the ice. "Mom? We think that a family who had lost their own son switched the bracelets on the babies. They both passed away when David was ten, and he was adopted by a friend's parents." His mom didn't seem to be on the line; he could hear her and pop talking, their voices agitated. They must both be looking at the phone. "Mom?"

"Danny," his pop said, "Your mom's sitting down for a moment. Can I talk to David? Is he there?"

"Yeah, sure, Pop." He handed the phone over to David, and this time he and his ohana did migrate to the other side of the room, pouring coffee from the coffee maker, adding sugar and cream to their individual preferences, trying to not listen as David spoke with his biological father for the first time. "I have to call Gracie soon. Once Mom and Pop tell Betsy and Mandy, one of their kids will slap it up on Facebook." The Williams family tended to be prolific communicators, a trait which the younger generation had extended to social networking.

"You guys want to come over for dinner tonight? I can grill steaks and you can talk as long as you want. Invite Rachel and Stan and Grace too. Kono, Chin?"

Kono and Chin both tried to decline Steve's invitation, but Danny insisted. He'd long ago embraced the Hawaiian way of thinking of them as family. David was his twin, which made him their brother too. They all needed to get to know him.

"They want to come out for a visit," David said, offering the phone to Danny, "but I'm only in Hawaii for a few more days. I said I'd try to come out there as soon as work allows."

"You're heading back to California soon?" Danny asked, already feeling a pang at being separated. David was... well, different from the rest of his family, more laidback and easy going, but he was still his twin. They should have been the closest of siblings and friends, his older brother and he, and wasn't that a kick in the pants? All his life, he'd thought he was the oldest of four, but truly he was the second of five.

"Yeah, I love to surf, so I try to make it to Hawaii whenever I can. It's nice to ride the waves without having to wear a wetsuit."

"Maybe you should just relocate," Kono suggested. "Hawaii's a great place to live."

Steve dropped a hand on David's shoulder. "We'd be happy to help you find a place and get settled in."

The sight of his partner's hand on his brother's shoulder was oddly troubling to Danny. "You didn't help *me.*"

"We *tried,*" Steve grumbled.

"You're not always the easiest guy to help," Chin said mildly, softening the sting with a kind smile.

With a flirtatious glance at Steve's hand on his shoulder and then up into Steve's eyes, David responded, "I will definitely be thinking about that offer."

Danny felt his heart twist, torn between connecting to his new brother, and uncomfortable with seeing his obvious attraction to Steve, or the pleased grin Steve gave him in return.

~~~

The twins and Steve ended up at Steve's for lunch, picking up small pizzas along the way, cheese for Danny, Hawaiian for Steve, and vegetarian for David. Steve broke out Longboards, as the occasion seemed to call for beer. As they sat out on the lanai, each digging into their own selection, Danny tried, he really tried to not say anything, but his facial expression must have given him away, because David gave him a wry look -- and who know his own face could do quietly wry that well? -- and Danny had surrendered to explaining what made the perfect, the only true pizza. Cheese, sauce, dough. Perhaps pepperoni, if one was feeling radical.

David only laughed at his diatribe. "I never thought if I had a brother that he'd be quite so... intense."

"Mattie's intense too," Danny said before he thought, and winced, because remembering Mattie's crimes and defection still hurt and there wasn't any need to rub it in that Danny had grown up with the brother David should have known too. "In a different way though," he added, because what the hell, it was better to discuss Mattie now than have David question their parents. "We used to call him Hurricane Mattie. He was a force of nature."

"Hey, I want to know, good and bad."

"I'd like to know too, about the Petersens and the Saunders." He couldn't say 'parents,' because they weren't David's parents.

"I loved mom and dad when I was a kid, they were my parents, but they confused and scared me too. Mom was pretty demanding and manipulative. Dad could be angry. He had a temper."

"You seem fairly calm when you talk about their issues," Steve noted.

"I acted out after they died. I was pretty rebellious -- your typical messed up kid. But the Saunders loved me and got me into therapy. I didn't like it at first, but it helped. And I've studied some psychology."

"Is that how you ended up being an EMT?" Danny asked. He knew a lot of details about David's life, mainly because Chin had rattled them off, but cold facts were nothing compared to learning the motivations behind David's decisions.

"A little I guess. I always thought the medical field was interesting, from when I used to play doctor as a kid, though I wanted to play with the boys instead of the girls." David gave a twisted grin. "But I'm a bit of an adrenaline junkie. I did stunt work for a couple of years before I blew out my knee and had to find a less physical job. Being an EMT let me helps people in an active way, but one that's not more strenuous than I can manage."

"I'm surprised." Steve wiped his lips with two fingers, catching a stray piece of cheese and sliding it into his mouth. For a moment, Danny lost himself in watching Steve, wondering about the softness of his lips. "You seem pretty relaxed."

David gave a shrug. "I managed several runs this morning. I was about to take a break when I saw you guys on the beach. Being physical helps keep me calm."

With a grin at Danny, Steve offered his beer bottle to David, and they clinked them together. "Exercise, it's good for body and soul."

Reluctantly, Danny raised his bottle and drank too. He'd never even imagined having an older brother, so how could meeting him be turning out not as he would have predicted?

~~~

Danny emailed Rachel the picture of him and David, and then talked to her about the best way to break the news to Grace. Their daughter was a fairly resilient child, but the loss of her uncle Mattie had hit her hard. Danny wasn't sure how she'd react to the sudden appearance of a new uncle who looked just like her Danno.

Rachel suggested that she should tell Grace and give her a chance to think it over before meeting David, a plan to which Danny reluctantly agreed. Regardless of how angry Rachel could make him, Danny always had to concede she was an excellent mom.

The approach worked well, because Grace was happy and excited when she called Danny back, bombarding him with a half-dozen questions. Danny answered as many as he could, giving a quiet laugh as he admitted she'd have to ask David the rest.

He strolled out of the house and onto the lanai, spying Steve and David on the beach, by the tide line. As he watched, David leaned over, placing his hands on the sand, kicking up into a handstand. Steve caught his ankles, bracing him. Gravity made David's t-shirt sag around his shoulders, revealing the strength of his abdominal muscles as they tightened to hold him in place. He must have said something, because Steve stepped away, and David spread his legs, one forward, one back, until his legs were in a split position. His arm and leg muscles were as tense as his abdomen, holding him in place.

Danny wasn't normally insecure about his body. Sure, he wasn't in Steve's shape, ready to run five miles at a moment's notice in heavy armor, but he worked out regularly, mostly jogging and boxing. He kept himself ready to chase down a criminal, even if he preferred to seek a smarter approach than Steve's aggressive, flat-out running.

David was in Steve's shape.

Carefully, David lowered one leg to the sand, and pushed, shifting his weight to his feet, standing up again. He and Steve stood there talking, their body language relaxed, like two old friends who visited regularly. Probably about yoga exercises or working out or proper nutrition. Danny wondered if David enjoyed malasadas when he visited Hawaii, or shared Steve's opinion that indulging in a little fat and grease was begging for a heart attack.

"Hey," he said, getting their attention as he walked toward them, "Gracie's thrilled to hear she has an uncle. She and Stan and Rachel are going to join us for dinner tonight."

"Great." Steve checked his watch. "Let me check the fridge. We may need to do a grocery run."

~~~~

Steve tried to leave them at his place for more visiting, but Danny refused to allow Steve to prepare for a dinner party unsupervised. He was sure that one day Steve would inflict tofu steaks on them, out of his concern for Danny's arteries, but the first dinner with his brother would not be that meal.

David and Danny ended up following Steve through the grocery store. The surprised double takes from some of the regulars were amusing. Danny knew he stood out in his beach attire of white t-shirt, blue denim shorts and flip flops, rather than his usual wear. At least he'd never made it into the ocean, so his hair was in its customary sleek style.

Danny wore a white t-shirt and flip flops too, but with black board shorts, and his hair curled wildly, completely uncontrolled. Despite the hair, they were definitely, obviously twins.

Flip flopping past a display of macadamia nuts, David snagged a box of chocolate covered ones.

"We can stop by Costco," Danny offered. "They're cheaper there."

David snorted. "They're cheaper at the Costco at home, but one of the dispatchers always makes me promise I'll bring her a package direct from the islands."

"Yeah, you said you'd been here before?"

"I love Hawaii. The beach, the surfing, the people. All of the islands are great."

Steve turned around from his place in the front, pushing the grocery cart, to give Danny a smug grin.

"So this dispatcher," Danny said hastily, trying to intimidate Steve with a glare before he could encourage David to extol the virtue of the beach life, "she a good friend of yours?"

"I get along with most people at work, but it's always good to be on the right side of the dispatchers. At first, I thought she wanted to be my Mrs. Robinson, but she treated me the same after I told her I was gay. She likes to mother people."

It was weird that he had no visual in his brain, nothing of his brother's work environment. He and Mattie and their sisters had always shared pictures of important elements in their lives, including friends, love interests, offices, apartments, and houses, a task that even Danny had to concede was made easier by cell phones with cameras. After he'd been issued the iPhone, Danny had taken all kinds of stupid pictures of the Five-O headquarters, his co-workers, his lousy apartment, and even the Hawaiian scenery, emailing the best ones home. He should know all these things about David, the grand events and minutiae that shaped a person's life. He hungered to learn everything about his brother, his childhood, his friends, the couple who'd stolen him and the people who'd rescued him, his school, his stunt work and his co-workers.

"Hey, we're going to get a dessert, right?" David added as they walked past the display cases of prepared desserts. "It's not a dinner party without dessert. Something Hawaiian? Pineapple upside-down cake maybe? That's probably not really Hawaiian, is it?"

"Admittedly, I highly applaud your attitude toward dessert, but pineapple upside-down cake? No, just no. There will already be pineapple on the table because Steve insists on serving fresh fruit. Therefore, pineapple will not be a part of dessert too."

David just smiled at his declaration. "You're not a fan of pineapple, I take it."

Danny gave a theatrical shudder. "I have never been fond of pineapple and have way too much of it inflicted on me on a daily basis. What about cheesecake? They do a cheesecake here which is almost proper New York cheesecake."

"Plain cheesecake's boring," David announced, much to Danny's horror, before they proceeded to discuss every option in the display cases as Steve watched with a fond smile on his face. They disagreed with each other's preferences until finally managing to compromise on a tiramisu.

"What?" Danny asked Steve as he settled the tiramisu in the cart. "This is an important decision."

Still smiling, Steve shook his head before flip flopping away. Danny and David exchanged bemused glances before following him.

~~~~

The dinner party was excellent. Danny always enjoyed kicking back on Steve's lanai, devouring an exquisite meal with his Hawaiian ohana, chatting about everything and anything, telling jokes and teasing each other. It was the closest he felt to being home in Jersey. Tonight had the extra advantage of David's presence, and David's highly entertaining stories. He didn't seem as inclined to talk as much as Danny, but he could certainly tell a good tale.

Danny could do without Stan though. Stan was definitely on probation as a potential member of the ohana.

"I think I'm relieved you didn't meet David when you met Danny," Stan said, holding one of Rachel's hands, a Longboard in the other. "He - " And then he stopped, with an apologetic glance at Danny.

Despite feeling relaxed and happy two seconds ago, Danny felt his temper rise. Tall, rich Stan had never brought out the best in him. "He what? He would have been smart enough to keep Rachel?"

"I didn't mean anything, Danny." Stan waved the Longboard and set it down on the table. "A little too much imbibing, I fear."

"No, go ahead, tell me. Hey, no reason to not be honest among family, is there?"

He felt Steve's bare toes kick his calf, as David leaned over to kiss the top of Grace's head. "I'm just grateful that I met this princess," David said, which made Grace giggle. She still seemed a bit in awe of having a new uncle, looking at him with stars and disbelief in her eyes.

"More diplomatic?" Danny asked Stan. "More what? You brought it up. Tell me."

"He certainly appears less inclined to indulge in shouting matches," Rachel inserted dryly, giving Danny one of the stares she reserved for his worst moments of misbehaving, the stare that said 'shut up now, right now, you are so in the doghouse.'

"Actually, the research on twins and their similarities is fascinating," Malia said brightly, determinedly. She wasn't normally one to monopolize conversation, but she started on a lengthy recounting of medical research on twins. Danny lapsed into silence, wondering if she could ever tell stories of her own work at dinner parties. Being an oncologist likely made for even fewer amusing tales than being a police officer.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, glancing over to see David lightly punching him, his arm curved around Grace, sitting between them. David gave him a half-smile and a little eye roll toward Stan, totally seeming to say 'that man is such a putz,' that Danny gave him a punch and a eye roll back, feeling much better.

Feeling like a twin.

~~~

It was late when everyone trailed out to their cars, walking steadily because all of them were careful to monitor their alcoholic intake and switch to water before the evening ended. Five-O and the Governor's office would never be embarrassed by a DUI. Standing by David's rental, the twins hugged. "See you tomorrow on the beach?"

"Yeah, I'll be there," Danny agreed.

"Just think, surfing twins. It's a great schtick. We can make YouTube videos and watch them go viral."

"It's going to be a while until I can surf like you. A long while."

"Don't worry, I'm a patient man," David said, walking to his rental, waving at Steve, who was standing in the doorway. "Thanks again!" he called, before getting into the car and driving off.

Danny watched the taillights disappear, then followed Steve into the house, helping him collect the last of the dishes from the table. Steve never went to bed with a messy kitchen, and Danny had long ago become his unofficial helper. He liked the downtime of relaxed conversation with Steve after a good meal.

Leaning against the counter, he watched Steve load the dishwasher. "If David hits on you again, I want you to let him down easy." He winced as soon as the words emerged from his mouth. He could do tact when necessary in the course of his job, but like being silent about his bisexuality, it wasn't a natural trait for him.

The look that Steve gave him was oddly inscrutable. "What makes you think he's going to?"

"He may not," Danny admitted. He couldn't assume that David would act on the occasional looks he'd given Steve. "But he's gay and he's not stupid and you - "

"I'm what?"

"Are ridiculously hot."

"What if I don't want to let him down?" Steve asked, his full attention on pouring soap into the dishwasher cavity.

"What the hell do you mean?" Danny asked sharply, Steve's question hitting him like a blow to his solar plexus. "You're not gay."

The shrug that Steve gave might have appeared nonchalant to anyone who didn't know him, but Danny could see the tenseness in his shoulders. "I'm bisexual, Danny. It's not a fact I've ever been able to advertise because of DADT."

Bisexual? Steve was bisexual? They'd both been hiding from each other? "But what, DADT is gone now and you'd screw my brother? What, my face, my body?" Steve's face remained annoyingly blank, not agreeing or disagreeing, waiting for Danny to react. "No," Danny insisted, taking the soap out of Steve's hand and putting it on the counter. He shoved Steve up against the refrigerator, grabbing his wrists and pinning him there. "If you're going to sleep with a Williams, it's going to be me."

No way was Danny losing Steve to his own twin. He had to rise on his toes to do it, but he took Steve's mouth in a kiss well-suited for being depicted on the cover of one of those cheesy romance novels Rachel read in secret. Steve's mouth was soft, yielding, as Danny arched into him, fitting his shorter body to Steve's as well as he could, chasing the mingled tastes of steak, beer, pineapple, tiramisu, and most importantly, Steve himself.

Danny knew full well that Steve didn't have to accept being ravished. The other man was taller, stronger, and more skilled in fighting. He could have tossed Danny flat on his back on the floor with one move. Instead of twisting away, Steve spread his legs, bringing his height down to Danny's so their torsos could meet fully. The feel of Steve's erection straining against his stupid cargo shorts made Danny want to whoop with glee.

"I only want you," Steve said when Danny let him talk. "It's always been you." The truth was in Steve's eyes, the normal bluish-green turned dark gray with passion and love. He nibbled at Danny's ear, a sensation that tingled through Danny's entire body. "I wanted to tell you so many times, Danny."

"My brother's the nice twin. The relaxed, patient twin," Danny protested, arguing for some stupid reason, even as he tilted his head, allowing Steve's lips to find the sensitive spot where his neck met his shoulder. How had they both been so blind?

Steve nipped at Danny's skin, the act a subtle chide to Danny's insecurity. "I don't want patience. I want passion. Besides," he added, "he likes zucchini on his pizza."

Danny laughed, feeling delirious with joy. He'd fantasized about Steve for so long, and now Steve was in his arms, responding eagerly, wanting Danny as he was, short and loud, impatient and opinionated. He laughed again as Steve used his superior strength to drag him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "You didn't start the dishwasher."

"Cleaning can wait." Steve pushed him into his bedroom. "I can't."

Falling on the bed, Danny spread his arms and legs, welcoming Steve on top of him.

Steve used his entire body to pin Danny, his hands holding Danny's wrists down, his legs trapping Danny's, kissing him deeply. "Your brother doesn't want me," he said.

The statement threw Danny, who was still trying to absorb the unexpected hotness of being manhandled by Steve. "What do you mean, my brother doesn't want you? He's gay, he's smart, and he was giving you looks. All day and all evening, meaningful, flirty looks."

"He was trying to make you jealous. He said he didn't understand why we weren't together, because if he gave someone looks like you give me, they would have been an item long ago."

"I do not give you looks," Danny protested. "I very definitely do not give you looks. I make sure to -- damn." Maybe he did give Steve looks, looks that only another Williams would recognize? Or had Kono and Chin seen those looks, but only David acted on them? People did seem to joke a lot about him and Steve being married.

"You give me looks," Steve chanted happily.

"My brother is sneaky. Sneaky like a Williams." Trying to make a sibling jealous was exactly the kind of thing he and Mattie and the girls might have done -- had done -- to each other, and for David to fall immediately into that pattern pleased Danny. He would have to thank him in the morning. Then he bucked up against Steve's strength, twisting them around so he was on top. Steve could free himself if he wanted, but the illusion of holding him down was equally as exciting as being pinned. He had a feeling that loving Steve was going to reveal many likes and kinks that Danny had never known he had. "No more brother talk," he ordered.

"Just us," Steve agreed.

Putting aside all thoughts of anyone else, Danny kissed Steve, cherishing the softness of his lips and exploring the sweetness of his mouth. Tomorrow he would learn more about his new twin, but for tonight, there was only him and Steve, now and forever partners and lovers.

~ the end ~ 


End file.
